Onio
| Race=Saiyan| FamConnect= Kuriza (Lord) Honey (Ex-Wife)| }} Onio is a comic character poking fun at the previous image of Saiyans as cool, good-looking people. Onio lands on Earth for his honeymoon, and decides to kill the human race to make Earth his country house (or country planet?). He bears much resemblance to Suppaman (Kuraaku Kenta) from one of Toriyama's previous manga, Dr. Slump. Onio is enraged, becoming a Super Saiyan, when Neko Majin Z touches his wife's breasts, but quickly loses in a fight scene. Like all Saiyans, his name is based off of a vegetable which is in this case, the Onion. Story Onio made his first appearance with his wife Honey in Neko Majin Z where he comes to earth, looking to making the planet his summer home. Neko Majin Z thinks they are tourists and goes to them dressed up as a Koala. Neko Majin Z's friend (a boy with no name) asks them if they want a photo so they can show off. When the boy takes the photo Neko Majin Z casually fondled Honey's giant breasts, this makes Onio really angry and he goes Super Saiyan. Onio then kicks Neko Majin Z away but Neko Majin Z comes back and a battle begins, with Neko Majin Z also becoming a Super Saiyan and making quick work of Onio. Then Honey drags Onio in the ship and they go away. The next appearance of Onio is in Neko Majin Z 2 where he comes to earth with Lord Kuriza for revenge. When Onio arrives he goes to Neko Majin Z who is starting a match with Thunderbolt. Onio's interruption causes Neko Majin Z to be mad and he ends up kicking Kuriza into ground, even finding oil this way. After Kuriza transforms he gives up and Onio and Kuriza stay with Neko Majin Z until they can fight again (they never fought again...). He also appears in Neko Majin Z 3 where he is playing soccer with Kuriza, Neko Majin Z, and the boy with no name. The manga begins with them playing soccer, with Onio kicking the ball to Kuriza who kicks it up in the sky. When Neko Majin Z and Onio go to get it and Neko Majin Z hits the ball, they see a space pod. The space pod belongs to Vegeta, who had been sent to look for Kuriza and Onio by Freeza's orders. Onio says that they are on the planet because there is one outrageously strong guy, Neko Majin Z. Vegeta begins to fight Neko Majin Z but loses and goes Super Saiyan. Onio says that he also went Super Saiyan but it was no use against Neko Majin Z. Then Vegeta pretends he has a phone call and leaves. Kuriza asks if a cellphone can reach a planet like earth to which Onio answers that it's out of range. Strangly a simmilar saiyan appears in dodoria's flashback of the saiyan race. Category:Characters who can fly Category:Saiyans Category:Villains Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters Category:Males